011014-Ryspor-Tlaloc
07:35 -- greatTenochtitlan GT began pestering gregariousTr0ubadour GT at 19:35 -- 07:35 GT: ... 07:35 GT: Hi Ryxpor 07:35 GT: ~Hello.~ 07:35 GT: Xo uh 07:35 GT: You heard all that xhit about Joxxik right 07:36 GT: ~Yeʃ.~ 07:36 GT: I'm xo xorry 07:36 GT: 8:( 07:36 GT: Goddamn 07:37 GT: ~Don't apologize, yov have nothing to apologize for.~ 07:37 GT: Yex I do 07:37 GT: Oh man 07:37 GT: I treated you like total xhit 07:37 GT: ~With good reaʃon, really.~ 07:39 GT: No 07:39 GT: Nononono 07:39 GT: Well, I mean, you drexx weird, and I think you can be rather emotional 07:39 GT: But you're a perfect fit for Joxxik 07:39 GT: I guexx I juxt... I don't know 07:40 GT: I wax trying to toughen him up, and you were kinda making him xofter 07:40 GT: I'm xo xorry 07:41 GT: ~Vm, apology accepted, I ʃvppoʃe. Even thovgh I don't think yov need to.~ 07:41 GT: How ix he 07:43 GT: ~He'ʃ holding vp fairly well, conʃidering. He'ʃ planning on fighting Jack to the end, like the noble goofball he iʃ.~ 07:43 GT: I mean, to be honext, if thix hadn't happened to him, I would prolly xtill hate you and be fighting with him 07:44 GT: Xo... I guexx I picked a diamond out of thix xhitpile I mean 07:45 GT: ~...I'm flattered, really, bvt I already have a moirail.~ 07:45 GT: Ha, oh man 07:45 GT: Xorry 07:46 GT: ~Oh, I ʃee, it waʃ an expreʃʃion. Yeʃ, that, that wovld make more ʃenʃe, haha...~ 07:46 GT: ~Well, yeʃ, I ʃvppoʃe that'ʃ one way to look at it. A rather morbid way, really, bvt "accentvate the poʃitive", no?~ 07:47 GT: I mean, it'x not like death ix the end in thix game 07:47 GT: But, what I'm worried about ix more the AFTER 07:47 GT: ~Do yov mean the dreambvbbleʃ?~ 07:47 GT: 24/7 with Xcarlet ix xome heavy xhit 07:47 GT: ~Oh, yeʃ...~ 07:49 GT: Dreambubblex? 07:49 GT: ~Oh, yov haven't heard abovt them?~ 07:50 GT: No 07:50 GT: ~Apparently, if yov're half dead, like me, Doir, and very ʃhortly Joʃʃik, when yov ʃleep yov enter a realm called the dreambvbbleʃ.~ 07:50 GT: ~They're ʃvppoʃed to be a realm of eternal pain and ʃvffering.~ 07:51 GT: ~I waʃ ʃaved from that by Libby, who recovered my dead dreamʃelf and ʃomehow brovght me back to life in her tower, ʃo I've never actvaly been there myʃelf, and conʃidering Libby'ʃ recent actionʃ, i-it covld have been a lie!~ 07:53 GT: Xo there'x xtill hope for him? 07:53 GT: ~Poʃʃibly. Aʃ I ʃaid, once yov're in the dreambvbbleʃ, it'ʃ eternal.~ 07:54 GT: ~Well, except for me apparently.~ 07:55 GT: Ryxpor, go make out with Joxxik right now, or whatever naxty xtupid xhit you guyx do 07:55 GT: ~I, ah, already did.~ 07:55 GT: BLECH 07:55 GT: I'll never get uxed to THAT 07:57 GT: ~Hahaha.~ 07:57 GT: Later 07:57 -- greatTenochtitlan GT ceased pestering gregariousTr0ubadour GT at 19:57 --